


Frustration

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is frustrated</p><p>1_million_words: August Rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Bruce walked around the lab checking the data screens comparing the results of the latest round of tests. He was making some progress but not as much as he'd like to be making. 

"JARVIS. Transfer the data to my tablet please," he requested, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Certainly Dr. Banner."

"Thank you Jarvis," he said as he walked over to his table and picked up the tablet. Maybe a change of scenery and a cup of tea would help him make sense of the results and he could plan the next series of tests to run.

 


End file.
